Track Meet
by KellyKell20
Summary: ONE SHOT, two parts. Callie and Arizona are college athletes. Callie is a thrower(she does field events) on the St. Augustus track and field team. Arizona's a sprinter for a different college team. The two cross paths at a track meet.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE SHOT. Two part. **

**Adult content coming soon. Characters belong to Grey's Anatomy and the writers, for the most part.**

* * *

Callie's POV

Sitting in the back of the bus traveling hours across states kinda gets old. Don't get me wrong, I love the sport. I just don't love the traveling and the no sleep that comes along with it. I have a job, I go to school, I got to practices and I go to track meets. That leaves very little room for a social life. My best friends are my teammates. We go to school together, train together and compete together. It's hard not to become friends. One such friend is Aaliyah, she got me up this morning. Hell, she's the reason I'm here today. She woke me up, brought me food and drove me to campus. We arrived a little late because of me. I'm grateful to have her and well, this team in my life. Honestly, track and field s what is paying my way through college. I sorta have to stay on this team f I would like to continue having an education at St. Agustus University.

It's only seven a.m and we've already been on the road for three hours. I am beyond tired. Everyone else is asleep. Coach and I are the only ones awake. I think it's good to stay up with the driver. It helps them stay awake. The driver staying awake keeps us alive. It's funny because keeping coach company is the assistant coach's job, even he's asleep. It's early, I get it.

Aaliyah's sound asleep on my shoulders, offering light snores. I feel bad in that every few minutes, I strike up a mini conversation with the coach. I'm trying to make sure he's up. It's for the good of the whole team. I'm sorry if I'm disturbing her sleep.

She mumbles, "Callie, knock it off." I can barely hear her but I'm pretty sure that's what she's saying.

"Knock what off?" I feign ignorance.

"Quit the talking."

"Okay, I'll move." I make an effort to get up and sit elsewhere, but she pulls me back to a seated position by my arm. _Ouch. _She's a thrower, like me, she is strong.

"No, just keep it down." This time she's a lot clearer. I mean I'm not sure how I'll keep down a conversation that I'm having with a person who is several seats in front of me, but I guess I'll try. Her tired brain isn't making much sense.

* * *

Well, we're here. It's a very day nice in Virginia; it took us seven hours to get here. The drive was rough but I can appreciate good weather for outdoor meets. A lot of times, it's cold. Not today, It's warm and I'm going to take advantage of the warm weather. We have a small meeting on the bus before we are allowed to disperse. We're told the times and place for our individual events and given a warm-up schedule.

Aaliyah and the rest of the throwing team join me in our warm-up routine. We do five laps around the field. Aaliyah leads the pack as she's the captain of the throwing team. Then some stretches. We don't have much time before our events begin so we forego the rest of coach's instructions. Aaliyah and I quickly head over to some officials to weigh in our implements. _They have to weigh the things we're going to be throwing to make sure they are up to standards. _

Men's shot put is up first. We join them by the circle to cheer them on. Alex is up first. He throws 11.36 meters. That wasn't his best throw. It was a good one nonetheless. Either way, we cheer him on. Mark is the next one that's up from our team.

"Let's go, Mark!"

"Let's get it!"

He laughs confidently before throwing a 16 point something. I didn't hear the decimal as my team's shouting blocked it out.

The track events have also started. On the track now is the women's 3,000-meter run. We've got Meredith and Lexie in that race. They're a sister duo who dominate the distance events at our school. Let's see how they match up against these girls today.

Cheering on distance runners is always hard because they lap the field so many times. Trust me encouraging them to run faster each time they get close to you is tiring in itself. On the last two laps is when I join in.

Women's discus is my favorite and all-out best event. I'm the best of the women's team at discus. All the women on my team are up before me. Usually, we're placed in a line bassed the order of our best throws of the season so far. There are only two girls behind me in line. I'm among the best here too.

My first teammate throws and she makes a personal record. I watched her practice throws and she seemed in better form. I'm so proud at this moment. In celebration, she jumps at and wraps her arms around me. Her warm sweaty body all over me. I don't care though, I'm just so happy for her. I showed her a few pointers and she's followed. _When one of us wins, we all win._

Aaliyah throws just under her usual 46 meters. When it's my turn, I'm a little nervous. I have to prove that I'm at least the third best out of the twenty girls here. I start my spin but don't end up in the right postion by the end of it. I didn't land right. I didn't maximize the throw so I get a measly 29 meters. I'm not proud of me right now.

The girls who were behind me prove themselves. They throw upwards of 50 meters. I, I mean wow. I've never hit 50 meters before.

Jade, the first of my team who is up throwing again, and another personal record. Man is she killing it! I may not be doing so great but I'm still happy for my team. If Jade keeps improving she'll be on the best if not the best on our team in no time. She's only a freshman and a new thrower so yea, give her a few more years and she'dd do it. Aaliyah throws a 43 and we cheer. That's the best one of any of us so far.

Okay, it's me again. I'm up and I've got to do better. When I let go of the discus, it lands into the net. _Fuck. _

"Ugh, why can't I get this shit right!" is my sentiment as I leave the circle. I didn't even go to retrieve my implement. Aaliyah goes to get it instead.

I lean against the fence on the field. I wipe some sweat off my forehead. I'm just now noticing how green the grass is on this field. I focus on the ground beneath me. My friend comes and hands me my discus.

Placing her hand on my back, she says, "You can't get defeated, Callie. You're great. We all know that even the officials they know that. Take a few breaths and get back in there." She gives me a pat on the back then takes her hand off me altogether. Is there even a question as to why she's captain?

As she steps away, I stand back upright. I picture my spin in my head. I tell myself over and over to shift my weight onto my left leg and rotate right foot first.

My girls do what they came here to do and it's my turn again. I get right into the circle, start my spin and let go of the discus. I give it all the power I've got. I feel a little pull on a muscle in my shoulder as I let go of the implement. The official calls out, 52.19 meters." And I can't believe it. Surely they've gotten it wrong. I'm surrounded by a small crowd of about twenty people. All the throwers are hugging me right now. We're all in shock and celebration. The pain in my shoulder has set in. They've also indirectly and unintentionally been beating on my shoulder. I only got second place today, I wonder what they would do if I got first.

After all the celebration I announce, "So I'm gonna go see the trainers, I think I pulled something." Some girls offer to come with me but I remind them that they have other events to do.

The male trainer gets to massaging my shoulder. He pushes deep into the tissue there and I audibly wince a little. He eases up the pressure.

"How'd you do today?" he politely asks.

"Pretty good. I threw a 52 today. At least I didn't get hurt for nothing." I shrug a bit quickly realizing that I shouldn't have as even that hurts.

A voice pops out from the right of me. A preppy, "52 what? Meters?" comes out of whoever is over there. I raise my body a little just to see who it is. The trainer backs up to let me. The sight stumps me some so I fall back forward. I turn my face to the right.

A blonde girl is who asked. The female trainer is putting tape on her inner thigh. I think my eyes were focused there for a bit too long. I say this because her blue eyes meet and silently scold me. I soon avert my eyes, in a few seconds.

"So are you going to answer me?" She cocks her head in question.

The trainer cuts in to ask another question of his own. "Do we want me to continue the message or would you like some ice now?"

"I'll take the ice now please."

He puts some ice on my shoulder and tells me to hold it. He begins to put plastic wrap around it to hold it in place. They've just called for the women's 400 meters and the blond girl hops off the table. She thanks the trainer and heads off int he direction of the starting line. She runs so daintily, I'd like to see her in this race. The guy trainer finishes up with me advising that I throw anything else for the remainder of the meet.

Next, I'm off to tell my coach that I'm hurt. He congratulates me on the throw and says it's fine if I can't throw anything else today. He instructs me to rest my shoulder.

Well, if I can't compete I might as well be a full on cheerleader for the rest of the time.

I head over to the shot put ring, which is conveniently located right by the track. I didn't mention that earlier but it's a super important detail right now. Why? I'm not sure. Okay, that's a lie. I'm excited to see how this inquisitive blonde girl runs. Yes, the fact that she's pretty aids in my interest.

A few of my teammates have run, so cheered.

"Let's go Agustus!" was my default chant.

The starting pistol goes off and this is the race to watch. We're finally up to the fastest heat. I can't see who's in this race just yet. They're a bit too far. I do see that there is about one, maybe two Agustus girls in this race though. I'm ready to encourage them when they do run past me.

When the sprinters make the bend enough for me to see them, I not only recognize that two of us are out there, I see the blue-eyed blonde. I can't exactly see her eyes again, it's her though. I'm so sure. The long strides of her legs, her full physique on display as she pumps her arms. I'm stuck. I don't cheer for anyone. I am only watching one athlete run at this instant. She pulls out into the front of the race. I don't know who is behind her. Right now, I don't even care.

I look on as she crosses the finish line, completing a full lap around the track.

The question about how she runs. Umm, she runs beautifully. I enjoyed the experience of seeing her run. Her own beauty aside she's a tremendous athlete. Something compels me to walk over to the finish line. It wasn't very far from where I was. I hug the people I know. The people I was supposed to be watching. I bid them a "good job," pretending to know whether or not they've even done a good job. The hugs were on one side as my shoulder isn't the best shape. I guess they must have finished the race, so yeah that's a good job.

I stand there for a few minutes more. That gives the blonde time to come over to me. I lost sight of her for some times there. She points at me, "You're kind of rude." She walks away ahead of me answering. I follow up behind her.

"Hey, what do you mean?"

She stops walking and turns around, "You heard me."

I'm offended. "You don't know me." And I don't know you. All I do know is that she goes to the hosting college. She's wearing the uniform

"Whatever, you still haven't answered my question."

"Yea, it's 52 meters."

She smiles, "Yeah, I already knew that. I was making conversation or at least trying. I needed something to say."

"Huh?"

Her pouty pink lips communicate, "You looked, well, good from what I could see so I had to say something. Shooting my shot as they say, right?

Right...She's totally talking about my ass. That's all there was to see in these shorts. Or maybe whatever other exposed skin she could feast her eyes on in this uniform.I can't say I wasn't checking her out all this time. _She's got great legs. _

I still haven't replied to her. I'm not certain as to how to do that. Listen, I've had no real love life for at least a year and a half. It's not that I forgot how to talk to people, actually, maybe I have.

"So I can't run any more races today. Though it's embarrassing to admit, I'm having groin problems. I overheard the trainer tell you that you also can't compete any more today. I'm going back to my dorm, would you like to come?"

Again, I have no idea how to respond. She's so forward. I-. My answer to her is a shy, "yes." The last thing I want to do is seem uncool.

She gives me a second to go inform Aaliyah about what I'm about to do. Aaliyah's not into my plan. I plead my case about not having a social life and what not. I'm convincing.

Arizona has one of the volunteers to bring us to her dorm, on a golf cart. We played up our injuries enough to make the older lady feel bad enough to drive us.

... I text my friend the name of the residence hall.

There's no question that this blonde girl has talent. Wait, I still don't know her name. The nameless blonde has talent indeed. She has a single dorm. It costs to live alone so I assume either she comes from money or this is her reward for her athleticism.

She guides me through the door and into her fully furnished dorm. Her room is full of personality. There are posters hanging around, most of the same indie looking, band. The walls are white, which is standard for dorm rooms. "Do you just invite strangers back to your dorm during meets?"

"Nope. I thought I'd try with you. Besides what else were you doing?"

She sits on the loveseat in the dorm. She props her feet up.

"If you're going to be like this, I can go back out there, you know. I could go watch my team." I indicate the direction of the track with my thumb.

"I'm sorry," she groans. "This is my first time doing this and I'm all tense and in pain. Don't go."

I change my mind. "I'm sorry about you-uh" I gesture to her area of pain. Her groin.

She nods, accepting my apology.

"I know a few stretches that might be helpful. If you're comfortable."

She nods again.

I add, "get on the bed."

* * *

**There's going to be a part two. There will only be two parts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ADULT content. **

* * *

Callie's POV

I'm pushing on the leg of a young woman I don't know. We still haven't exchanged names. _I really came back to the dorm room of a stranger! _Maybe it's my brain that is injured rather than my shoulder. I can't apply enough pressure on her leg because of my shoulder. Her left leg is spread to where I can push on her knee. I don't get much of a response from her so I guess this isn't working.

Next, I'll try to massage the area with permission of course. Still...nothing... I put her leg back to its resting postion. She sighs, we both know this isn't going as planned.

She chimes in, "You wouldn't make a very good massage therapist, I hope that's not your major."

A chortle escapes my lungs. I cross my arms. "I'm a bio major, thanks. How about you, umm-?" I leave space in my sentence for her name to be revealed.

"Oh yeah, it's Arizona," she states matter of factly.

"Like the state? Okay..." I realize that may or may not sound insulting.

She pulls herself up into a seated position on the bed. She goes on, "Well I, Arizona, like the state, " she gestures to herself, " am an athletic training major. Second-year by the way. I also wanted to point out that I can give you a much better message than you are currently giving me." I find her tone to be flirty. Even if it's not really, in my head it totally is.

I plan to play along. So I scoff, "You're barely qualified."

She smiles raising a brow, "You should come to find out then, huh?." She pats the spot next to her, inviting me to join her.

I move to where I could climb into her bed. _Whoa_ into_ her bed. _I move to where I could climb into her bed on the right side of her. I can feel her eyes on me, but I don't look at her directly. Assuming she's about to massage my shoulder, I climb in to lie on my stomach.

Just as I do this, Arizona gets up. She announces, "I need to get a towel, and you need to get your top off." I hear shuffling behind me while I get myself comfortable.

The shuffling lessens. She comes back, "Okay, here you go." I flip onto my back to look at her. She's holding a bright pink towel in her right hand.

Do I have any inhibitions about taking my top off? Am I doing this?

I mimic her previous position and sit up. I reach my arms over my head, hook onto my uniform top and pull it off my body. It falls somewhere next to me. I should note that my uniform top comes with a built-in sports bra so I don't wear a bra underneath. I've just exposed my bare chest to this beautiful blonde stranger.

Her mouth all but drops. I guess she wasn't expecting that. I wasn't either honestly. But I thought her intentions with inviting me back to her room were clear. Getting naked wasn't a requirement, it was and still is a hope of mine though.

She remains standing at the foot of the bed holding the towel. Propping my body up some on the hands, I scoot down to her. I can feel her eyes quickly scan my body then back up to my face to meet my own. I'm sitting with my legs bent behind me.

I'm the first to speak in saying, "I'm not sure you'll need that Arizona."

Smirking she replies, "And I thought I was being too forward." I watch her go back to her closet. She walks back rather slowly. I slump back, pull my legs from under me and let them hang off the bed, waiting for her. She's getting closer and closer. She walks up to stand in between my legs.

She bends over leaning into my left ear. I can feel her every breath on my neck and ear as she tells me, "As amazing as my current view is, I'd still like you to lie on your front."

I peer my head up. Her intense blues have darkened. I question her request, "Yeah?"

I get a breathy "Please."

I do what she wants. Spin my body around and climb back in, carefully placing my chest, stomach, the front of thighs and legs onto the bed. A body comes over me with legs open, nearly touching my waist. I feel a push tiny, wet and welcomed sensation on my skin in a trail. The blonde leaves kisses down the side of my neck.

She presses her thumbs into my rotator cuff. It's a little tender there. She increases pressure as she starts doing circles. I push my bottom lip between my teeth to stifle what I assume would be a moan. _The way this seems to be going, there'll be plenty of time for that. _That being said, this feels so good. She continues this for a few moments. And I don't know how, but I think she's doing better than the trainer did earlier. Or maybe it's that I'm distracted by feelings in other, more southern parts of my body this time around.

She stops.

Soon after her face meets mine and our lips touch. I immediately part my lips. Our mouths are sandwiched as our lips embrace each other. She plants a few more open mouth kisses on me, they are well received.

Her hands travel down my sides, they come in contact with the sides of my breasts. She reaches my hips. I sense her palm my buttcheeks over my shorts; she gives them a hard deliberate squeeze. I wiggle a little as a result. I've become aware of the heartbeat that's present in between my legs.

"Take it off. All of it," I try to be firm in obsecration.

Arizona tugs on the waistline of my shorts and pulls it down my thighs and over my knees. Next, I know my panties are pulls to the side. My legs are now closed because having my shorts at my knees have made it difficult to keep them apart.

The anticipation is killing me. As the pulse between my thighs becomes more prominent, a finger is being slid up and down my folds. She slips a single finger inside, where she is met by moisture. She inches out, then puts it back all the way in. She does this thing where she swirls her finger. _She's fucking doing massaging circles inside of me! _

"Nhmm," I moan appreciatively. Her circles have made me even wetter. She rids me of her finger. She tugs on my shorts once again to take them off completely. When I can tell that the garment is no longer on my body, she comes back up. This time though, it's different. Before I could sense that she had her shirt on. Now, I feel pebbled nipples melting into my back. _Man do I wish I had a better view. _

She requests, "I need you to ease off the bed a little." She helps to get me into a position where I'm only my knees and elbows with my back arched.

Her nipples are back, pressing into me. She snakes her arm around my pelvis and onto my abdomen. Her fingers are flattened so I feel them all on me at once. She reaches down to come in contact with my clit. Her touch is ever so slightly until it's not. I thought I'd lose my mind when she makes her first swipe at my bud. if I wasn't wet before... When she does complete that first swipe, I'm reeling. In a second, she does another. Then another. _Then another. _

She kisses my back. She does another swipe. The pressure deep deep inside my gut is building up amazingly. If she keeps this up, I'll soon have my first orgasm of this encounter.

And she does. _God, I'm so close. _Her skilled fingers make another round trip and that does it. I feel the deep vibrations that are an orgasm. She stops her actions completely. Her body is no longer on my own. Just as I'm about to miss the contact, she pushes what I think are two strong fingers inside me. Her thrusts are fast and satisfying. She's really putting in work back there. Squishy sounds are a result of her work.

OOh and there I go. I grab a fist full of the sheets under me. I'm trying to hold on. I really don't want this to be over so soon. She's pushing. I try breathing through my mouth to prolong this wonderful experience. "OOh," Oh," I drive air through my mouth. A deep breath and my diaphragm expands. Air goes out once more.

There's now a twisting thing going on as she enters and pulls out of my center.

"Sh-shit!" I won't last much longer.

The blonde calls out, "You're good?" She sounds worried. I only briefly recognize the worry in her voice as I feel the familiar pull in my lower stomach. A small pool escapes. _I'm coming again. _This time it's around her fingers. She knows, her movements have slowed.

* * *

Still Callie's POV

I've come down from my high, returned to the earth. My stomach's unclenched. My previous postion has turned into me laying flat on the bed. Arizona's next to me. And I think it's her turn now. It'd be a sad trip back to school if I don't get to return the favor.

I roll over to meet her face. I find that she was already looking at me. "That's was great." Her dimples pop when she smiles as a 'you're welcome.' I go in to kiss either cheek where her dimples have made an indentation. She plants a deep kiss onto my lips. She gets one back.

She takes my hand, gently gliding it down her body. I touch in between her breast, down her stomach then to where I feel like I need to be.

"Have you been naked this whole time?" I make my surprise known.

She somehow places herself into a postion where my hand is sandwiched between her legs. She starts rolling her hips back and forth, essentially riding my hand. _How can one person be this damn hot?_

"Have I been?" She pretends to not know what it is that I'm talking about. I move to hover over her. Kissing every inch of her upper body that I could. Her soft moans only encouraging me. I reach her chest. Two beautiful mounds poking out at me. Taking in the sight for just a second longer, I go in to introduce myself.

* * *

_**Aaliyah: We're about done. Wya?**_

At this point, I'm dressed and hanging out Arizona. We've moved to watch tv. I don't know it just didn't feel right to leave yet. Now, I have to. I've found out in this short amount of time that she's really sweet and ridiculously funny. Her personality makes her that much more attractive. Today was good. I'm happy to have met her.

I let her know that I do indeed have to go. She gives a pouting expression. I laugh. Did I add that she's cute too? Psychically, yeah but also in her mannerisms. _I mean she knows I'd have to go sometime._

Now standing, almost out the door, she finally gets up to take me back to the track. I'm guessing it's a far walk though, given that we got driven here.

**_Callie: I'm omw back. _**

We're walking in full swing. We have little time to get back. I'm trying to keep up with the runs and light jogs she's doing right now. There are some friendly hi's along the way as the people on her campus know and are friendly with her. She returns the hi's quickly in between the hustle and bustle.

I jokingly mention, "They're probably wondering who the fuck I am."

I wasn't expecting much but a chuckle maybe? Nah uh, she brushes my comment off with, "Let 'em wonder." _Cool?_

it gets quiet again.

We keep making progress in our stroll. I'm a little surprised when she slows down some. I almost walk right into her. It's apparent that she's about to speak. We're in tow when she does speak. "I'd just like to say, that I had fun. It's obvious, but I had to say it out loud, to you."

* * *

**That's it. ****Reviews are valued.**


End file.
